Saisyuu Hakai
Saisyuu Hakai(最終破壊,Saishū Hakai), is Espada cuatro(4), in Magus's army of arrancar. His main rival is Shizuo Hewaijima. He is usually located in Las Noches. Appearance Saisyuu has pale skin. The chin part of his face is covered by a really small part of his hollow mask. He wears a normal arrancar suit and to it's side there is attached a sheath for his zanpakuto. He has black hair that covers up his right eye and gives him a mysterious look. His left eye's color is green and his right eye has never been shown. He has a normal build, but he is still strong. Saisyuu is pretty tall compared to others, but really thin aswell. His facial expression never changes due to the lack of emotions, which aids him in battle. His hollow hole is located on his chest. Saisyuu's Espada number is located on his right shoulder. Personality Saisyuu is laidback and obedient to his King. He doesn't care about others that much. Only ones that Saisyuu would give his life are Harada Harui and Cerilia. He is a calm and quiet person. Give him orders, he completes them quickly. He never gets angry or nervous. Saisyuu always thinks ahead and usually knows how his opponent fights. He usually observes his opponent before making a life changing move. Character History Saisyuu was turned into a hollow after him and his mom were killed by a powerful Chinese general during the Battle of Shanhai Pass. Saisyuu's anger was pulled towards the general, but he had no way of killing since the general died in the war aswell. He devoured many souls and killed a lot of hollows. He spent the few hundred years of his life as a Gillian class Menos. After much time spent on killing, he evolved into an Adjuucha class Menos, attracting the attention of the King of Hollows, who later turned him into an Arrancar with the Hougyoku. Plot 'Invasion of the Earth Arc' It was a normal day in the World of the Living, until Saisyuu thought about going there. First when Saisyuu entered Earth, he was greeted by Remon, a Inoue who can use fairies as a weapon. They got in a fight soon. Hakai had the upper hand during the whole fight pretty much, because Remon wasn't that powerful yet. They had a short fight and soon enough Remon got some reenforcments. Some kind of a weird guy with a white suit arrived and some other shinigami aswell. The fight got a little unequal after that, but soon enough Cerilia came and she was there to help Hakai when he needed it. After some time of fighting, a shinigami named Niiro Getsui joined in. After some time, Remon activated a barrier, that was supposed to surrond Saisyuu, but Niiro was caught in it too. There, Saisyuu released his ressurecion and cut off Niiro's hand. Niiro was able to escape soon enough somehow and Hakai was left inside. Niiro went outside to get some medical care from Remon. Soon, Saisyuu crushed the barrier with one single blow and walked to Niiro and Remon, who was healing Niiro. A shinigami named Lance protected Remon and Niiro. He challenged Saisyuu to a fight. The fight started off with a couple of Ceros and ended with some balas. Saisyuu had to leave early, because those were the orders and Lance was left there with Niiro and Remon. Equipment Gokon Tekkō (悟魂手甲, lit. "Soul Apprehension Gauntlet"): '''A glove which forcibly removes the soul from the body. Saisyuu has made a modifed version of this for his own use. This was first used on Dexter Todd, but it failed, because Dexter's gigai was different. Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Saisyuu has demonstrated his ability in the use of his Zanpakuto in countless fights, though he prefers using his hands and spiritual energy attacks. His moves are usually versatile and sneaky. He can block a captain level shinigami's attacks with ease and after that make a surprise counter-attack. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Saisyuu has demonstrated this ability in every one of his fights. He always moves at high speed and his kicks and punches are powerful and quick. He prefers the use of this ability over the use of Zanpakuto. '''Sonido Master: Saisyuu is highly proficent in this area of skill. He can move at the blink of a second, behind his opponent, cut him and appear back at his original place, though this only happens when the distance isn't that long. Keen Intellect: Saisyuu is a really intelligent person, though he doesn't like to show it out, because then his opponents would know that it is not smart to fight him head on. He always observes before his attacks, though some times he attacks first without any kind of obseravation, just to see his opponent's fighting style. Saisyuu planned the whole Hirusuke Bind kidnapping by himself and completed it perfectly without any kind of problems. Everything he does is always for the same goal. Cero: '''Saisyuu has been shown shooting Cero from his palms with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a black color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. '''Bala: '''This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. The color of Saisyuu's Bala is black and has been shown in multiple of fights. His Balas are really quick, but do less damage. '''Enchanced Hierro: '''Saisyuu, like every other arrancar, has a Hierro which protects his body. A Hierro is the owner's compressed spiritual power. He has demonstrated the strenght of his hierro in a few fights, where he was attacked with some really powerful attacks, but still was able to stand and wasn't hurt that badly. '''Enhanced Strength: Saisyuu has proven to be deceptively mighty for his build. He is strong enough to punch his opponent and send him hurling through countless of buildings with ease. High-Speed Regeneration: Though Saisyuu is fast and strong, his main quality is his quick regeneration. He has demonstarted it once, when he was hit by countless of gillian class menos's Ceros and was still able to stand and kill them with ease. Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high. As the fourth Espada, he is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō within Las Noches. That is because Espada ranked four and above are too powerful and such a release would cause great damage to the fortress. Enchanced Senses: '''He has animal like senses. He can sense the movement of an opponent without looking at him/her. Saisyuu has senses strong enough to feel the weakest of wind breezes, that usually give him an advantage in battles. '''Enhanced Pesquisa: Saisyuu is able to use the Pesquisa so well that he can tell the weaknesses and strengths of most enemies by simply looking at them while using it, and sense where someone is within two miles. Caja Negacion: Using this skill, Saisyuu can imprison his targets with a very sturdy barrier, strong enough to hold a person who holds Captain Level Reiatsu. 'Zanpakuto' La Palida Muerte(青白い死,Aojiroi shi; Spanish for "Pale Death"; Japanese for "Pale Death") ''Saisyuu's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a black and white handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. '''Resurreccion: '''It's release command is"'Ride'"(乗る, noru). La Palida Muerte unleashes a black (with red outline) burst of spiritual energy that covers Saisyuu. The sky is covered by a dark black reiatsu that appears during his ressurecion and dissappears after Saisyuu reverts his ressurecion. In his released state, Saisyuu takes a bat-like appearance. While in this form he gains large black bat wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and the remains of his Hollow mask cover up the left half of his face with one large horn extending outward to the sides towards the front. His arrancar suit's chest part is ripped open, revealing his hollow hole. A black armor appears on his right hand. It is the materialization of his reiatsu. The upper part of the armor on the right hand is immediatly destroyed upon contact and then it reveals Saisyuu's Espada Number. In this form, Saisyuu can use his wings for flying. *Resurrección Special Ability: Saisyuu has even greater physical abilities in this form. He has the unique ability to enter a second release, called the Resurreccion Segunda Etapa. *'Cero Katanas:' Saisyuu concentrates his spiritual energy into two katanas. They are very light, extremly versatile and really sharp. When slashed by one of the katanas, the person slashed has a really high chance of being wounded. Two can be worn at the same time, but an infinte amount can be made. Quotes '"Dumbass.. It is not wise to go to Earth with an Espada, but if you want to die, then fine by me."' (''To Crimson Hatake) "So what.. Saved his life or not.. It doesn't change anything" (To Hirusuke Bind about saving Harada Harui) "Close your ears... Open your eyes... Your men are dying here" (To Jin Maeda, the captain of 12th squad when Alex Fair and some other shinigamis were injured) "So what.. And I think you are aware that I can find that human if I want to...No one is safe until I am dead.."'(To Niiro Getsui about finding Taskai Kaitoki) '''"A funny thing... Today.. I came here to finish you off... Let's see if you will live another day.. Heads or Tails?"(To Shiro Arashi)'' Category:Hueco Mundo